Shiro is a Smitten Kitten
by memories.of.rain
Summary: He didn't know how it happened, but Shiro found himself faced with an inevitable truth: he was head over heels for Lance.


**This is based on an adorable prompt sent to me by elenorasweet: Hi! Um, there isn't much Shance yet, but a lot of it seems to be Lance narrating, so we get to hear how amazing Shiro is, which is true, but can you flip that? Shiro admiring Lance, or pining for him, or something. Shiro pov of Shance, pretty please!**

 **And you know what, I'm a sucker for Shiro pining for Lance! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Lance was something else. Shiro remembers those big blue eyes staring up at him in adoration and the only thought that crossed his mind was "I could get lost in those eyes for the rest of my life." It was bizarre in a way, to have his thoughts suddenly consumed by someone else rather than survival.

He started wondering if Lance's bronze skin continued in that same shade across his entire body. He started to wonder if he could feel the ridges of Lance's spine through his shirt or what beat Lance's heart thumped at. The cadence of Lance's voice when he first woke up, the texture of his face before and after he did his morning routine. He thought about the sweeping eyelashes that framed those eyes he found himself getting lost in more times than he could count. He wondered how Lance's body would fit against his own, if their lips would seal together like puzzle pieces coming together. And on nights when he felt lonely and lost, he always thought of the way Lance's fingers would fill up the empty places between his own.

So he did his fair share of pining and gazing adoringly at the man. He liked the confidence that would ooze off Lance's words, and the delicate sadness that floated around him on days where he missed home and felt he wasn't enough always made Shiro's heart clench.

Don't even get him started on what happened in his body when Lance spoke Spanish. Shiro didn't know what it was, not the language itself because he'd heard different alien languages and they didn't do anything for him. It was simply Lance's voice. He liked the way words came off Lance's tongue and the rhythm he spoke in. He liked the slightly higher pitch his speech got when he was excited.

And all of these feelings, were Shiro's secret. No one was allowed to know about his crush. Of course that plan hadn't worked out.

"You're insufferable," Lance yelled, leaning into Keith's space, his hands firmly on his hips. Shiro didn't even know how the argument had started, it was something about Lance receiving a gift or something from one of the people at the latest planet they'd visited.

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wow, big word Lance, finally pick up a decent vocabulary?"

Lance growled and it took all of Shiro's self-control to not react to the sound. "Just admit it, you can't accept that someone might like me."

"They're an alien culture, obviously their idea of attractiveness is way different than human standards."

"I'm plenty attractive!"

Keith gave him a dry look. "Yeah, can you name anyone?"

"I think he's plenty attractive."

The room went completely silent and Shiro looked around at everyone in concern. What had happened? Why'd they stop arguing? It was then that he realized he'd said that _out loud_. Perfect timing to develop no filter. Shiro felt his face burn with embarrassment. He coughed awkwardly and stood up. "Well, I'm uh- I'm going to go to the training room, you know get some work done, don't want to get sloppy."

With that, Shiro quickly exited the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He'd made a fool of himself, and now Lance at least knew that Shiro found him to be attractive. At least he didn't use any of the sonnets he'd used to talk about Lance or his monologues on the man's eyes; he would have most likely died from embarrassment if that had happened.

"Shiro!"

At the sound of his name, Shiro stopped his trek to the training room. Of course it was Lance, god he hoped this went okay. He tried calming his nerves as he turned to face Lance, but felt his nerves creep back up as he stared right into those beautiful eyes.

Lance stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Did you mean that?" Lance asked, tilting his head to the side and Shiro followed the newly bared flesh with interest before focusing back on Lance's eyes. "When you said I was attractive?"

Shiro felt his blush returning with vengeance as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, you're good looking, nice build, beautiful skin, wonderful voice, and when you speak Spanish, man that does something to me, and those beautiful eyes of yours, I could get lost in those and I should probably stop talking now before I start waxing poetry or something," Shiro rambled.

He felt like his brain had been replaced with mush when he saw the shy smile Lance was giving him. It was just so soft and warm and… loving? "I think I wouldn't mind hearing them, your poetry about me," Lance confessed taking a step closer to Shiro.

Shiro felt his heart race inside his chest. Is this real? "R-really?"

Lance nodded his head. "Sure thing, you can tell me some of them when we go on a date."

"A date?" He had to be dreaming.

"It wouldn't be much, but maybe we could go for a walk together or something. Anything's fine really."

Shiro nodded his head quickly. "Yes of course, absolutely, that'd be great."

Lance laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You wanna take that walk now?"

Shiro grinned and grabbed Lance's hand. Huh, their hands did fit together nicely. "I'm game."

Lance grinned up at him and shook his head. "Eres lindo."

The shudder that went down Shiro's body caused Lance to laugh uproariously, but Shiro didn't mind.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you have time please leave a comment :)**


End file.
